Legend of MYCUN (video game)
Legend of MYCUN is a 2008 platform video game that is published by Activision and distributedby Geo LTD. Interactive and Fox Digital Entertainment. It was released on January 15, 2008 in North America, on February 13, 2008 in Europe, and on March 27, 2008 in Japan for the Xbox 360, Windows, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance. This is the last MYCUN video game to be released on the GBA. All the actors reprise their roles from the film. Gameplay The gameplay in Legend of MYCUN follows a sidescrolling format. In the eleven main levels in the game, Gabriel Garza is playable in all levels, Red is playable in all but one level (Koba's Terror at MYCUN City), and the other MYCUNs (Minions, Gru, Norman, Toon Link, Coraline, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and Ico) are playable in the Koba's New Plan, Neon in MYCUN Village, and Training ''levels. Differing from previous games is the use of a 3D environment,. The game switches between having the player play as Gabriel, Red, and the MYCUNs at certain areas of some levels, though Gabriel is the only character used in special missions. Along the path of each level, the player has the option of collecting two kinds of tokens; Minion and MYCUN Store. Minion tokens unlock bonus content, and gathering all of the tokens in every level of the game unlocks Gabriel's mission outfit. MYCUN Store tokens only unlock outfits, each level having three tokens. The outfits are not unlocked linearly; each level has three tokens and if all three are collected then the appropriate outfit is unlocked. Red and green health tokens also drop to replenish each character's 5-hit health bar, and green MYCUN tokens grant extra lives. Special missions take place in a 3D simulator created out of square blocks of varying types, and there are six of these missions. Access to each of these missions is gained by finding a secret mission cube in a certain level. Not all levels have these, and they are often dangerous to reach, such as being found over a reservoir of toxic fuel. The game is also noted for having improved henchmen AI and henchmen having greater range than either Gabriel or Red and much shorter times between attacks, giving players a greater challenge than enemies in the previous games. They are also of several types of henchmen besides the differentiation between Koba's. There are also three multiplayer modes for those looking to play with a friend. Plot ''Same as the movie, but with a few differences. In the cutscenes, before the levels began, two years after the first film, Gabriel Garza, now a grown man, and Red Puckett are married, with Gabriel leading and governing a colony with the MYCUNs located in MYCUN Village, Gabriel's newly built village near his city, MYCUN City, at his Imaginary World. One year later, after Red gave birth to a baby boy named Carn, the colony is oppressed by a gang of apes with guns, Evil Minions, Caillou and his clones, and bad nursery rhyme characters, led by Koba, the scarred bonobo who formerly experimented on at Gen-Sys and holds a grudge against humans for his mistreatment, that arrive demanding the village. Later, when Gabriel and the MYCUNs talk about Koba on Gabriel's ceremonial rock, they start a plan to track down Koba and his henchmen, where they will wait for Koba and his henchmen to come out of Koba's lair, defeat them, then Gabriel will call the police on Koba, after the call, the police will arrest Koba, and then they will send him to jail forever. The other MYCUNs agree on Gabriel's new plan. Meanwhile at Koba's lair, he reveals to his henchmen that they'll order to make their new plan which they'll stay here while Koba, Grey, Stone, and Koba's "only human son", Antonio Perez, will try to catch Gabriel and the MYCUNs, but Antonio doesn't want his father to go with him since he can go by himself. So Antonio then travels into MYCUN Village, but is captured by gorilla guards, who bring him to Gabriel. After a tense discussion, Antonio try to tell the truth, but the MYCUNs think he's "lying" which this made them to grab Antonio to a pit of lava. However, Gabriel stopped the MYCUNs and Antonio finally told the truth that he will be staying at MYCUN Village. After Koba tried to look for Antonio, he starts a new plan, where he and his henchmen capture Gabriel and his friendly apes, then they'll find Antonio, and finally they'll take over Gabriel's Imaginary World. The next day, Red and Norman Babcock take Antonio to Koba's lair so they could spy on Koba and his henchmen. But as they make a sound which made Koba and his henchmen notice them, Agatha Prenderghast helps to hide Red, Norman, and Antonio from Koba and his henchmen and she took them back to MYCUN Village. Then Antonio wonders around the village, and he meets up with Hiro Hamada and Norman talked about Carrie Underwood with them for a while. After that, Gabriel and Red take Antonio to guide around MYCUN City. The next day, Antonio proceeds to try to help train the MYCUNs to fight Koba and his minions. Amid the training, Antonio leads Gabriel and Red to his camping site to tell the story of Koba how he, Stone, and the other bad apes got resurrected from the dead by Carrie Underwood (from the first film). Gabriel and Red are understanding and Antonio develops respect for his knowledge. Meanwhile back at Koba's lair, Koba and his henchmen miss Antonio but Koba had a test tube where it makes him grow bigger and stronger and become a giant bonobo. After Koba took a sip out of the potion, they hide a hole. Then one of The Wacky Pack members Leno jumps into the hole but ends up getting flicked across the region by Koba before Koba turns back to normal and start their new plan now. After Gabriel and Red turn on the neon for their house, the MYCUNs hold a large party to dance around, but when the power goes out, Gabriel and the MYCUNs saw Koba and his henchmen kidnapping Gabriel's friendly apes, and Antonio stays with Koba. Then Koba captures Gabriel, bounds and gags him, and Koba and his henchmen took Gabriel to the shipping containers from Koba's lair where they put him in one container. Norman is able to save Gabriel and helps him to escape, but Koba eventually injures Norman where he slowly "dies." After that, Gabriel finds Antonio in his room to escape but Koba appears and gets out of their way, which made Gabriel leave the lair and never save Antonio ever again. The next day at Norman's funeral outside of MYCUN Village, Red betrays and divorces Gabriel for thinking that Carrie Underwood was the most beautiful country pop singer in the world since ever Norman died. This leaves Gabriel heartbroken because Red betrays him and he cannot find the courage to let Red forgive him. Instead, Gabriel started to hate her which made her a traitor to Gabriel. Meanwhile, Koba orders his henchmen to destroy MYCUN City and take over the world. Later, Gabriel and the MYCUNs are depressed. Caesar the altered chimpanzee tries to cheer the MYCUNs up but they end up on a fight. As Gabriel tells the MYCUNs they still have no plans yet, the Wacky Pack offer the contents of their piggy bank to fund the plan. The Minions and the apes then hand over their own savings, too, leading Gabriel to the idea of creating an airplane to flee Koba and his henchmen. While the MYCUNs are working on their new plane, Gabriel went to pick up iron from the docks, but when he gets out of Gabriel's house, he met a man named Jarquanzela, who is the founder, owner, and mayor of Jarquanzetopia. Gabriel orders Jarquanzela to pick up some iron from Sodor. So Jarquanzela dashed to the docks to fetch some iron and gave them to Gabriel. Then Gabriel went back to his house, and went upstairs to his room, only to find out that there's trash and junk all over Gabriel's room. Gabriel was very cross when he found that Koba is responsible for trashing Gabriel's room. When Jarquanzela dashed back to Gabriel with tons of loads of iron before he leaves out of Gabriel's house, Koba, who is hiding in a bush, using binoculars to spy on Gabriel, was very angry since Gabriel cleaned his room after Koba trashed it. Then Koba met Jarquanzela, who is hiding in the bush with him, but just as Jarquanzela thinks that Koba is "the screaming bonobo that got bitten by a rabid raccoon," Koba roars and snarls at Jarquanzela, which made him scream and dashed away. Later that night, Koba and his henchmen decide to wreak havoc at MYCUN City. While Gabriel wakes up and went to the city to spy on Koba and his henchmen, the police, the FBI, the CIA, and the SWAT came to arrest Koba and his henchmen but Koba pulls out a minigun to destroy them. When Antonio refuses Koba's orders to kill the citizens of MYCUN City, citing Gabriel's teachings, Grey and Stone capture Antonio and imprison all those known to be loyal to Gabriel. Later, Red returns back to MYCUN Village and walks over to Norman's coffin since she realizes that she wants to be with Gabriel again because she changed her mind being a Carrie Underwood fan. At Norman's coffin, Red gave Norman something to eat if he was alive. Then Koba arrives and thinks that Red is telling the truth that Red is still a Carrie Underwood fan, but he realized that she is lying to him, and he captures her. Fortunately, Norman, who is barely alive, calls and informs Gabriel, and to rescue Red, Gabriel and the MYCUNs visit Koba along with Caesar and the apes. Meanwhile, one of Koba's gorilla henchmen, Abe, breaks into MYCUN Village which surprise, terrorize and scare the other newcomers, but Norman intentionally kills Abe with an Newell Atomic 5 Pistol he brought, which Norman leds his allies to the other weapons he made and brought. Later at MYCUN City, Gabriel confronts Koba at the MYCUN City Church where Koba is hiding at, but when Gabriel called Koba a "stupid monkey," this made Koba really enraged as just they began to battle. When Gabriel and his gang reached the top of the church to keep away from Koba's henchmen, the airplane that the MYCUNs made arrived led by Norman and are able to defeat Koba's henchmen. Fighting alongside Norman, the newcomers, Gabriel's favorite other characters, the Wacky Pack (including Loy and the Lars), and even Jarquanzela, Gabriel later led the plane and he and his team shoot and attack Koba's henchmen around MYCUN City and they rescued Gabriel's other apes at Koba's lair during the battle. Koba then takes a sip out of the growth potion himself, but Gabriel and Norman overcome him using Lucy's lipstick Taser and the Newell Atomic 5 Pistol. Gabriel sees Red strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket and starts to untie her, but Caillou launches the rocket, sending the rocket flying towards a bomb/TNT island. Red accepts Gabriel's apologies, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the island. After Koba and his henchmen are finally arrested by the police thanks to Gabriel and the MYCUNs, they rescued Antonio and they went back home. Antonio receives a honorary knighthood from Gabriel with his sword to live here at MYCUN Village while the Minions and the apes build Antonio a new home. The cutscenes end with Gabriel and the MYCUNs celebrating. Levels # Koba and His Minions Arrive # Koba's Lair # Koba's New Plan # Spying on Koba # Training # Neon in MYCUN Village # The Fight # Koba's Plan Starts # Koba's Terror at MYCUN City # Gorilla Attack # Final Battle for Koba Voice cast All the actors reprise their roles from the film in the video game. Development Coming soon! Gadgets * MYCUNicator - The device that Gabriel constantly uses to commune with the Wacky Pack across the globe. * Rocket Skates - Technologically enhanced footwear that enable MYCUNs to zip through areas in a matter of seconds. * Grappling Hooks - A red hairdryer that contains an endless supply of grappling hooks to carry its user over walls from a distance. * Laser Lipstick - As its name suggests, it is technologically enhanced lipstick that can fire a laser that can easily melt metal. Red broke a vent to the ladies' bathroom. * Battle Suit - A high-tech advanced green jumpsuit that Gabriel dons for the first time. When it was designed by Loy remains a mystery. According to Loy it is still experimental. When wearing it, Gabriel's natural abilities are further increased to superhuman levels, and is equipped with a variety of gadgets, such as a grappling hook. * Electromagnetic Scrambler - Designed to cause a strong electromagnetic pules that shuts down all electronic devices all a huge distance. It had the ability to "shut down Koba's whole system." * Knockout Gas - Lip gloss that contains gas to render those who breathe it unconscious for several minutes. * Gum: Used to activate switches and to hold all but heavy and stealth henchmen in place, leaving them vulnerable to being defeated in one hit. * Grapple Beam: This is Red's version of Gabriel's grappling hook and is functionally identical, although it has a different animation. * Magne-Go: Used to bring objects and enemies towards you. This can also be used to pull ranged henchmen towards Red or pulling henchmen into gaps to get rid of them without having to fight them, though you will be unable to collect any tokens from them. * EMPunch: Used to deactivate green electrical boxes and also has combat applications as it stuns enemies when used. Product features * Switch between the acrobatic finesse of Gabriel and for the first time ever, the destructive force of Koba. * Smash through obstacles, swing from flagpoles, and grapple across chasms while battling henchmen and evil apes across 11 missions. * Use six cool gadgets to attack enemies 19 different ways—including three all new, never-before-seen gadgets for Gru. * Unlock cool costumes and hidden secrets in all 11 missions. * Team up with friends with multiplayer games. Reception The game received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. On the internet, the game received a score of 6.5 out of 10 from IGN, and an 8.5 of 10 from GameSpot's aggregation of web reviews. Gallery Cover arts Screenshots Trivia * The game was featured in a demo on Official PlayStation Magazine's demo disc issue 111. Although not appeared to be reviewed, the inclusion of the demo appears to show that the editors had high hopes for the game, as demo discs in the magazines have demos for games editors want for readers to keep an eye on. * All of the film's main stars voice their respective characters.